DE 10 2006 013 974 A1 discloses storage compartments which are usable temporarily, wherein the storage compartments have a deformable side wall such that the storage compartments can be varied in height. The storage compartment can be adjusted in height and therefore also in size by means of the deformable side wall as a function of a desired use. As a result, it is possible for the storage compartment to have a minimal height when not in use such that a storage compartment arranged, for example, in a loading compartment below a rear parcel shelf projects only negligibly into the loading compartment. By contrast, the storage compartment can be enlarged to a desired size for use. In this case, one wall can be formed, at least in some sections, by a roller-blind web which is fitted in a manner such that it can be wound up and unwound on a winding shaft. The winding shaft is mounted in a supporting frame.